


Une relégation évitée

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [130]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 2016, Alcohol, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Shyness, Sweet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Niko regrettait d'avoir participé à cette fête après que Frankfurt ait évité la relégation, il se réveillait la gueule de bois dans un lit qu'il ne connaissait pas.





	Une relégation évitée

**Author's Note:**

> faut que je dorme...

Une relégation évitée

 

Ce n’était pas sa putain de chambre. Ce n’était même pas son putain de lit. Niko avait mal à la tête et au reste de son corps, il avait étrangement chaud et le pressentiment bizarre qu’il n’était pas seul. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche pour voir ses vêtements en bordel sur le sol, sa montre et son téléphone avec. Des souvenirs remontèrent dans sa mémoire, de l’alcool avec Kevin et Luka, il avait aussi trinqué avec Rob, Lukas avait aussi voulu boire un coup avec lui. Niko n’aurait clairement pas dû boire autant… Il regrettait même d’être allé à la soirée du club pour célébrer le fait qu’ils aient éviter la relégation. Ils allaient l’avoir s’ils faisaient la fête à chaque victoire… Une nausée monta dans sa gorge alors qu’il tournait sa tête vers la droite : Putain. Niko posa sa main sur sa bouche pour stopper la nausée, avant de la retirer pour respirer profondément pendant une minute entière, pourquoi Ante dormait en le tenant dans ses bras ? Pourquoi Ante qu’il avait vu grandir était dans le même lit que lui et le tenait comme on tenait l’être aimé ?! Niko ne put s’empêcher de passer une main dans les cheveux d’Ante, ce genre de moment de calme était rare et Niko avait appris à les apprécier avec le temps, le silence était devenu si précieux avec les années qu’il pouvait apprécier sans se soucier d’autre chose que de la respiration tranquille de Rebic. Il était encore perdu par rapport à sa présence dans ce lit, mais Niko ne romprait pas la paix du sommeil du plus jeune. En essayant de ne pas trop bouger, Niko attrapa son portable ; Rob l’avait déjà appelé trois fois et Fredi lui avait laissé cinq messages. Il reposa son téléphone en soupirant, comment allait-il expliquer sa situation ? Ante remua dans ses bras, ses doux cheveux caressant doucement sa poitrine, Niko sourit gentiment en posant une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux, comment n’avait-il jamais pu remarquer qu’Ante était si mignon ? Niko commençait à divaguer et ça l’inquiétait, il valait mieux pour lui que Rebic se réveille vite avant qu’il ne perde la tête.

 

« Hm, tu sens bon Niko… » Premièrement, quoi ? Deuxièmement, pourquoi rougissait-il comme un adolescent ?!

« Merci… » Niko ne savait pas trop quoi dire, il ne savait même pas quoi faire !

« Aussi, tu es mignon bourré, tu devrais boire plus souvent avec l’équipe. » Ante se redressa, ses mains sur ses épaules alors que ses yeux plongeaient dans les siens, la couverture glissa sur son dos pour dévoiler à Niko le corps musclé d’Ante

« Ante… On ne devrait pas… Je ne… Il faut que je parte Ante, Rob s’inquiète et Fredi va encore m’engueuler si j’arrive en retard à l’entrainement… » Niko balbutia en essayant de se relever

« Shh coach, c’est férié après les fêtes, il faut surtout que tu apprennes à te détendre, tu penses trop. » Ante posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en passant ses mains derrière sa tête pour approfondir le baiser, Niko n’avait pas la force de bouger, ou alors il voulait que ça continue, il ne se comprenait plus depuis qu’il était réveillé

« Ante… » Niko avait seulement pu murmurer son nom après le baiser

« Tu aimes ça Niko, ça ne sert à rien d’essayer de le cacher, tu rougis violemment. » Ante lui fit un clin d’œil, Niko rougit certainement encore plus

« Je… C’est bizarre Ante, enfin, on ne peut pas ? »

« Ce sera notre secret, personne ne le saura, sauf Robert si tu veux vraiment lui dire tout. »

« Rob essaye de me caser depuis un certain temps, il sera surpris de voir que j’ai su me débrouiller tout seul. » Niko rit doucement en imaginant la tête déconfite de son frère

« Juste notre secret alors ? » Ante lui demanda en approchant ses lèvres des siennes une nouvelle fois

« Oui Ante… » Niko fut celui qui l’embrassa, Ante riant entre leurs deux bouches liées, Frankfurt était définitivement le club le plus surprenant de sa carrière.

 

Fin


End file.
